lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Drackula
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BIO Code Takanuva (Stars).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sr.Wario (talk) 03:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) What is it that I've done here that's bad then? (I don't think this counts as outside drama because its about something that apparantly happened on this wiki) NICO NICO NII! 00:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I mentioned dagashi kashi to exo twice. Once on fantendo, and both times were before she asked me to stop. Which I have now done. NICO NICO NII! 00:56, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Collab It really depends. I'm doing a few things at the moment (though RushOver is kinda on hold), and I'm actuall currently collabing with 5 people. I don't want to bring another person into our collab due to theming and stuff, so if we wanna collab it'd need to be a new thing. Let me know if you have any collab ideas ASAP and I'll get back to you right away about it. Api 01:59, March 22, 2016 (UTC) So, I'm thinking we could collab on a 3rd-person MOBA like Heroforce or Overwatch. I'm sure you're expecting an umbrella of existing characters, but I think it'd be cool if we could make a bunch of original characters for this. What do you think? Api 19:07, March 24, 2016 (UTC) OK, remember that collab thing? Yeah, sorry for never really following up on that, but I'm interested in doing that now. So, just reply back when you can letting me know we're starting. Now, I'm gonna overview my idea: We collab on an online (or local) arena game for the V², and it features original characters. It's inspired primarily by Overwatch and Heroforce. Gameplay takes place in a number of 3D maps. The objective changes depending on the mode. There's stuff like Free-For-All and Capture the Flag, etc. Some maps may be mode specific. There's a bunch of characters, each with their own abilities and styles. The game is generally ranged-based, but there may be some melee combat, too. Select is used to switch between first and third-person views. Left Thumbstick to move, Right Thumbstick to look. Click in Left to run and Right to crouch. Red is used to jump. Green is a general interact button. Shoulder Buttons are for your two basic weapons. They can be used indefinitely but some guns may need to reload here and there. Inner Triggers are used for your two special abilities. What they do is character dependent. Another weapon? Sure. Grapple hook? Why not? However, every character has a meter. It fills over time slowly, fills faster as you take damage, and gets a big boost when you get a kill. Your special abilities may draw from this meter (they do more often than not). When the meter fills up completely, you have the choice of pressing Left Bottom to execute some kind of super ability. It costs the whole meter. Directional Buttons are for emotes. Different sets for different game modes (and obviously there's character variation). Right Bottom is just used for aiming in if you can. Generally I imagine a sci-fi, futuristic, mechanical/electronic feel, but other themes could appear too. I haven't decided on a plot or title. So yeah, message me and tell me your thoughts. Api 21:39, May 8, 2016 (UTC)